fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
I'm a monster
'''I'm a monster '''is a story written by LegendaryIce for the Spooky Scary Writing Competition. The book is about a man named Marley who is stuck in a black box with only a cabinent and bed (with few room modifications) and no door is visible, and marley is starting to wonder who he really is. Chapter 1 My name is Marley I’ve stuck in a black box every day of my life. I have a bed, a toilet, and a cabinet that refills everyday with food and drinks in this black box. There is no way out, and I have no idea who the hell I am. All I do everyday is eat and sleep. I also have a voice in my room in which I can talk to whenever I please. This voice commands me to do many different things. “WAKE UP” “SLEEP” “EAT”. But I can also talk to it and ask it questions. Sometimes I can even get more items for my room if I do good enough. I got a sketchbook last week and I MIGHT get a Television next week. How do these come in? I honestly don’t know, they add these things in my room when I sleep, and maybe if I don’t sleep I could find a way out…. but why would I want to escape from this wonderful box, it gives me things and I quite enjoy that. I love my sketchbook. I draw a new thing everyday, some of them I don’t understand, they just look like a bunch of scribbles. I’d like to see whatever those are in real life, is it something I don’t remember? Hell if I know but something about those scribble drawings make sense. The more I look at these scribbles the more they make sense, but would I ever actually know what it means? Only my head knows what it means because it thinks it gets it, but I don’t get it for whatever reason that may be. Anyways point being is that I love doodling and I do it pretty much everyday. Most of them look like those scribbles but sometimes it’s an apple or an orange. I doodled these for around 6 months straights until I realised that these doodles meant something…. Chapter 2 After drawing the same damn thing for 6 whole months I realised its figure and what it meant. These were most definitely letters, but what did they spell out? Well, I believe it spelled out “Truth” and “Puzzles”. What could this mean? Was I in the puzzles? Would I learn the truth from these puzzles? Something like that. But I’m so glad I finally know what that is, it's been driving me insane. And the more I think of those words, the more I want to rebel so I can get the hell out of here, so I will not go to sleep tonight, since there might be an opening in the middle of the night that only opens at night not day, which makes sense because that has to be the way they come in. So when it reached nighttime, I fake slept, and what do you know nothing happened. I just wasted my sleep. I was very mopey and tired the next day. Why would this happen though, how else would they get in? Or maybe it only opens when they deliver my gifts… with this thought in mind I cleared my throat and I said to the voice in my room “When’s my next delivery coming in?” she responded “You’ll have it in 2 days”. 2 days? That means I have plenty of time to plan out every scenario. What if a swat team comes through the door? Well, I’ll just act like I’m sleeping and jam the door with something I throw at the door. Or what if it's some sort of robot thing that can detect when I’m awake or asleep? Well…. Let’s just hope that doesn’t happen. And then I wait until I finally approach the 2 day mark. I was prepared. It was late at night and suddenly I heard a noise so I jolted up. A cylinder elevator same up from the middle of my room and a TV was inside. The TV was pushed out by some piston inside the elevator. I quickly ran toward the elevator and entered it just as it was decending. And when the elevator door opened again, I jolted out in excitement. And a there was a new voice, except it was male now “Good Job Marley, please sit in the chair.”. I blindly just sat in the chair, and it locked up my hands and feet to the chair and all of the sudden a burst of pictures were sent into my brain from this chair, using some sort of electricity shock. It showed a little boy holding a teddy bear next to his mother I assume and they are in front of a christmas tree. And it showed that sme boy in front of a school, depicting it’s the first day for him. And it just sent all of these pictures of this kid in my brain, it was almost like a recovered memory… but I couldn’t tell for sure. Chapter 3 The chair unhooked me and I took a good look at my new room. It was a green box and was a slightly better version of the one I previously had, like the bed had a nightstand next to it this time, and I actually had carpet, it was just much better than before in general. And when I went into my bed, I couldn’t sleep. I kept on thinking of the pictures that were sent into my mind, and I pondered about them, until I finally went to sleep. I had a dream of me being the kid and giving a hug to my mother, and when I woke up I sobbed. I wish I could touch another human being, or feel what it’s like to be on the outside of these boxes again, because I knew I must’ve had a life outside of this box. And then I started thinking about getting out of this box, because I realised the elevator went further down.Wiping the tears off of my face I realised there was another puzzle to be solved in this room. Immediately I asked the male voice “When is the next delivery coming in” the voice responded “There are no more gifts Marley, this is all we give you. Also, there are no food and water refills. The food and water we have now is the food and water you have forever.”. Luckily, there was plenty of food and drink in the cabinets, but it still meant I had limited time. I observed the room and found nothing terribly unusual except for the fact that there was limited everything. And I noticed something, there was a small vine starting to grow in the room. It was very small, so I couldn’t do much of anything with it but if it grew big enough I could climb it up to the ventilation and I could escape through that someday. Someday. Chapter 4 So what do you know, that someday has arrived! Well... kinda. You see the vine isn't fully grown to the vent but I think if I try hard enough I can reach the vent. I grabbed all the food that was left, 3 MRES and 2 water bottles. I started to climb up the vines and I reached for the vent, but I couldn't quite reach it. Then, I jumped. I barely reached the vent, but hey I did it and thats all that matters. I was holding on with one hand, and I knew if I dropped I could have serious injury, so I reached with my other hand and I pulled myself up into the vent. As I crawled around in these vents, I realised something. It's a maze. It was a maze I had to solve in these vents. You could see the other openings, closed off of course, and I couldn't tell which opening was the right opening. I saw a stone room, orange room, and yellow room. All of them I poked my head inside. The orange room had a female voice once again and plenty of food, I could tell because the cabinets were opened. The Yellow room had no voice, but it apprently had an elevator with the label above it reading "The Way Out.". And then the stone room, the final room, had another one of those chairs and a male voice once again. I chose the stone room... I need to see more of these pictures from the chair. The voice greeted me and once again asked me to sit in the chair. As I sat their the same exact thing happened except the pictures were different. It showed a teenager version of the kid I saw from the green room. He was holding some sort of journal titled "yraiD syelraM". I have no clue what that meant. The chair released me and later that night I had a dream of me being the child once again, but now as a teen. I was writing in a journal that said "My mom died last week... still heartbroken. I just wish I could have said a proper goodbye to her. It's angering... everyone I love is either gone, or dead... why is life so unfair...". I woke up and I was so saddened that the person I touched in my dream... the one person that felt alive is.... dead. I was heartbroken, even though I barely knew her. I tried to rub it off but this one stuck with me... I was even sort of angry of this fact. I had to know more about this mans life... I need to escape from these god awful rooms but the vent was sealed off completely. He kept on looking around until he saw something... a door. This door wouldn't open for some reason but I knew there was a way to open it some how... Chapter 4 And then I saw something else. A camera. I picked up this camera and I pulled up one of the videos. It was the kid once again, but he was with his mother. He was running around outside, but he ran outside locking his mother out of the house. His mother knocked the door and the kid said "Whats the password?". As that happened, the mother was replying but it was all distorted and it sounded like "I UH VOO" and the camera battery died. I looked at the door once again and I realised it looked exactly like the door the kid went into. As I got close to the door I heard the voice say "What's the password?" I replied saying "Umm... I uh voo?" "INCORRECT. TRY AGAIN IN 24 HOURS". Ok, now I HAVE to know what the password is. That will get me to the next room. That night I tried thinking what it was saying. Maybe it was a name? Iuvoo. No thats too weird. Its probably some common phrase... or some child language. Thinking these things I fell asleep. As I woke up, I noticed a change in this stone room. I saw windows on both sides of the doors. Did something do that when I was sleeping? I don't know or care, I just want to see whats through those windows! I saw a christmas tree... similar to the one I saw the kid next to. And I saw that journal, except the letters were scratched off. The final most important thing I saw was another chair. I knew I had to figure out what the password was before I starve to death. I just finished my final MRE and waterbottle that morning. I said I uh voo faster and faster and then I figured it out. "I love you!" is what she was saying. The voice asked me once again to say the password and I said I love you. I was correct. I now was no longer in a room... I was in a house. The basement was covered for some odd reason. There were windows showing the outside. It was snowing. But... when I tried breaking the windows, it wouldn't work. Like the glass was indestructible... but nevermind that now, I found the next chair! I sat into the chair and this time the pictures were very different from the previous. It was now a 20 - 30 year old it seemed of the same person I saw before. He was in a dark room and there were a bunch of tied up people that he killed due to his anger of his mothers death. I was terrified of this man... this once sweet innocent kid turned into a psycho killer. What the hell? Chapter 5 I heard a noise coming from the basement, and that covering from the basement was now uncovered. I was still in shock of what just happened. Before I went into the basement I was starving, so I went into the kitchen and ate a lot. And by the time I finished eating it was already nighttime, so I had to go to bed. I found the kids old room, I assume because it was childish and there were pictures of him in there. So I slept in his bed. And as I woke up the first thing I did was head towards the basement. As I reached the bottom of the steps I see blood all around, chains lying on the ground, ropes hanging from the ceiling. This is where he killed all of those people. I saw another open door to a room. In this room there were mirrors all around, and another chair. But something told me this was the last chair I would sit in. So I sat down and the pictures where of this same man except now in his 50's. He's getting arrested by the cops and he is in a prison cell now. Except this is no typical prison, its like a black room with cabinets and a bed. There was also a female voice that commanded him to do things. He overheard the cops saying "The end is most definitley near, but the only people who can survive is the prisoners due to the material being very strong and capable of avoiding the rays. We have to build a distraction... like prizes before the end happens... something that will make them not want to escape... but they will escape eventually. Once they do they shall start a new life. But they're prisoners so we'll have to erase their memories, and we'll even implement chairs for them in which they can recover there memory with...". Then it showed the mans face again before the end of the pictures were done. I then look into these mirrors... and then I realised something frightening, something I would never forgive or forget. Something life changing. I did all of this. I killed all these people, I can't live knowing I did that. I have been in this mirror room rewriting all that I have done, so I can remind myself of who I am. A monster. And now I think I'm ready. To feel the pain that I made other people feel before... goodbye. Category:Stories